


"You want to kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid."

by peachykiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykiwi/pseuds/peachykiwi
Summary: Yahaba and Kyoutani have been dancing around each other, but not even knowing they were until it suddenly becomes very clear.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, its one second of
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	"You want to kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid."

Kyoutani sighed as he walked away from the gym.

Again.

He’s been skipping practice a lot more lately, he didn’t bother getting scolded by Oikawa too. Even tho Iwaizumi is another story, he listens to him because he’s the only one who has beaten him.

Kyoutani scoffed and continued to walk to his locker, when he turned the corner he bumped into someone. Said person fell to the ground because they were running.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going.” Kyoutani grunted. He looked at the person on the ground, receiving a scowl.

“You know, you’re the one who should be watching out.” Yahaba groaned as he got up and grabbed the gym bag again. “One day you’re going to be removed from the volleyball team because you aren’t showing up to practice.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and looked at him. “Why the fuck would you care?” Yahaba chuckled at that. “I don’t, the team is better off without you for now. We might need an ace for next year, but since you’re being petty we’ll just find someone else. Someone who has manners and isn’t skipping practice.”

Kyoutani’s blood was boiling. Something about Yahaba pissed him off good. He was like to goody two shoes but had a demon hiding underneath that god damn ‘Look at me I’m perfect’ mask. Kyoutani growled at him before he walked past him, bumping their shoulders together. Yahaba huffed and turned to go to the gym.

Kyoutani opened his locker as he grabbed his homework for the next day. He sighed softly as the words from Yahaba entered his mind again. He kind of enjoyed volleyball, and being the eventual ace..

It was tempting. But he didn’t want to be around the team as much, he knew he was good with practicing on his own. Of course it wasn’t that good practicing on his own against a wall in the backyard, but it was okay.

Kyoutani slammed his locker shut after he had grabbed everything and went to the exit again. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the shoes squeaking against the floor, and the burst of laughter that happened afterwards. Kyoutani went to a small window, looking inside.

As he looked, he saw Yahaba in the middle, feeling around his shirt. He saw Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Watari basically pissing themselves from laughter. Yahaba was getting his shirt out of his pants, when he pulled it out, tons of ice cubes fell from the back.

“It’s in my pants!! Assholes!!” Yahaba screamed as the rest of the ice-cubes fell out and now everyone was laughing, even the coaches. Since it was a pretty hot day, they brought the water in an ice cube tray, only for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to pull a prank on the person that was closest to them. Sadly for Yahaba, that was him.

Kyoutani felt a small smile make its way to his face. When he noticed, he quickly shook his head. He stood up fully and took once glance before walking home.

Yahaba was already out of breath, yet he was still running to make it in time for practice. He held his gym bag close as he ran around the corner, getting held back for such a long time never happened. But teacher after teacher decided to come in, making the conversation longer than needed.

When he ran around the last corner, he bumped into someone. By force, he fell down on the ground, letting out a little ‘oomph’. “Watch where the fuck you’re going.” Was said by a very familiar voice. Yahaba looked up and groaned.

Even Kyoutani held him back for 6 minutes. When he entered the gym, all eyes were on him.

“Yahaba, where have you been?” the coach asked, he took another steady breath in before he answered.

“Sorry, a teacher held me, then teachers kept coming in making the conversation longer.. and then I bumped into someone, sorry.” The coach just nodded and brushed it off.

As everyone had fully stretched, they were asked to grab a drink since it was so hot. Yahaba was the first to arrive at the water bottles. They were put into ice to keep them cool. He grabbed a bottle and began drinking, it was so hot.

When he was drinking, he suddenly felt a lot of coldness going down his back. he basically shrieked and dropped the bottle. His back arched as he heard the loud laughter from 3 people and the rest snicker. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, making the ice fall out. He let out another yelp as some of the ice went in his pants and underwear.

“It’s in my pants!! Assholes!!” Yahaba heard everyone laugh at this moment.

He shook it all out as he let out a sigh of relief. When he looked up again, he looked at the window, seeing some dyed blond hair with brown striped across their head move up and leave. It couldn’t be anyone besides Kyoutani. Yahaba grabbed his water bottle again and punched Watari playfully.

“Asshole, you were in on this weren’t you?” Watari just laughed and took a sip of his own water. “How couldn’t I be?” Yahaba chuckled softly as well.

“I also didn’t bump into just someone, it was Kyoutani.” Watari choked on his drink and looked at him. “How did you not die?” “Beats me.” Watari chuckled again.

“I also told him stuff about the volleyball club.. if the third years leave we need a new ace since Iwaizumi-san isn’t going to be here.. And I think I caught a glimpse on his hair when I was trying to get the ice out of my shirt and pants.”

“Must’ve attracted him with your mating call.” Yahaba let out a loud laugh. Watari joined in before putting the water down and going back to practice.

They were mostly focusing on setting and receiving, since Yahaba is probably the official setter and captain next year, and Watari is still the libero. Oikawa helped Yahaba with his technique of setting and serving while Iwaizumi spiked for Watari. At the end they had a 4v4. Kindaichi, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Yahaba against Kunimi, Watari, Oikawa and Matsukawa.

At the end, Oikawa’s team won. Yahaba let out a frustrated groan, only to be interrupted by Oikawa. “You’re doing great Yahaba! I can see good improvement.” Yahaba beamed at that and nodded, saying a quick thank you. They went to the clubroom and changed. Watari and Yahaba walked home together.

“Do you really think it was him?” Watari said, grabbing a snack from his bag, Yahaba hummed.

“Who else has the same exact haircut as him?” Yahaba accepted a snack from Watari with a smile.

“True.. Also, I need to go to the store quickly, come with me?” Yahaba shook his head.

“Nah man, I have to help my mom with cooking and I really have to study for biology.. It just doesn’t get in my head.” Watari chuckled softly, nodding that he understood.

They split up at the store, Watari going inside. Yahaba exhaled softly as he started to walk home alone. He kept wondering why he saw Kyoutani at the small window, did he make him consider to come to practice again? He didn’t think so, only Iwaizumi was the one to actually convince him.

After the last match against Karasuno, Yahaba and Kyoutani didn’t talk to each other, and Kyoutani stopped coming to practice fully. Did he scare him off? Yahaba laughed to himself at that thought.

He only slammed Kyoutani against the wall because he was being rude. And since no one would put him in his place, he did it. In the end, he didn’t think it was a good result. Maybe he just didn’t like volleyball and quit.

But then again, the coaches would’ve said if he actually quit. It would be a shame, he’s a god damn good player. He’s only using his power at the wrong times. Yahaba looked around the park, the sky was a beautiful mix of purple and orange. Hearing the birds tweet and the dogs around the park playing, it put a smile on his face.

He arrived home and yawned softly. His mother and dog were happy to see him. Yahaba cuddled the dog before hugging his mom. He helped his mom with dinner before he grabbed Benji’s leash and went outside with him. When he was in the nearest park, he let Benji free from the leash and grabbed the ball he brought with him. He threw the ball as far as he could since no one was in the park. Benji came running back.

“Hey slow down bud! … I said- !” Yahaba was tackled to the ground by an overexcited husky. Yahaba let out a strangled laugh as he ruffled his fur.

“Get off..! You’re crushing me..!” Yahaba laughed again as Benji got up, barking at him to throw the ball again.

“I think you bruised my ribs hold on you impatient dog.” Yahaba chuckled as he sat up and grabbed the ball, throwing it again. He got up and rubbed his back slightly, the fall did kind of hurt.

Kyoutani was just walking around the park, his mom, dad and older sister were out of town again as they left his little sister with his uncle and aunt. Kyoutani sighed as he kicked some rocks on the path that he was walking.

His parents leave often, and when they did, he felt alone. Since his sister was only 6 years old, she couldn’t be left alone with only Kyoutani who also had to go to school. Kyoutani has a good relationship with his family, his sister working with his dad, making them both leave and his mother going with them for.. support? He didn’t exactly know, but it ended up in him being alone for a few days, or even a week or two.

When this occurred, he found himself spending most times in the park, looking at the pond or petting other dogs. He loved animals and had a huge soft spot for them. Most people were scared of him, thinking he would kidnap their dog.

So when he saw Yahaba in the park with a husky playing with the dog, he felt himself staring. Yahaba was playing and cuddling with the dog that he didn’t even notice him. Kyoutani saw the way Yahaba fell to the ground and laughed after the dog had tackled him.

As Kyoutani kept looking, he saw the sunsetting gaze of gold shine onto Yahaba’s face. Kyoutani looked at the dog running eagerly after the ball again. Kyoutani smiled slightly as he stepped a bit closer.

“You’re weak if you let the dog tackle you.” _A normal hi was too difficult huh._

Yahaba turned around, giving him a scowl. Kyoutani sighed on the inside.

“As if you could stand straight while being tackled by a massive dog.”

Kyoutani just shrugged.

As Benji came running back, he immediately inspected Kyoutani, sniffing him. Kyoutani felt himself smile as he crouched down slightly.

“Boy or girl?”

“That’s Benji, he’s a boy..”

Kyoutani smiled as he kept petting him. “You’re a cute boy aren’t you?” Kyoutani kept petting his as Benji wagged his tail aggressive. As Kyoutani stood, Benji jumped up. Kyoutani caught him and laughed softly as he leaned back. “Little on the heavy side..” Kyoutani smiled again as he kept giving him attention.

Yahaba was just looking at Kyoutani in awe. He was actually smiling and laughing that asshole. Yahaba felt himself looking at how his lips curved into a nice smile instead on the line he always saw. He saw his eyes wrinkle slightly, and his dimples showing up. The fucker had _dimples._

Yahaba looked away quickly, ignoring the blush- wait. Was he blushing??? What the fuck. Yahaba looked at Kyoutani again who was now staring at him.

“What?”

“You look like you’re going to be sick, go home asshole.”

Yahaba scoffed and grabbed the leash and put it on Benji again.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, I will.”

“Why are you being so stubborn you dick, if you’re sick you should rest in bed and not go outside playing with your dog.” Kyoutani bit back at him again.

“I’ll rest if you’ll come to volleyball practice again, I saw you looking through the window.” Yahaba bit back.

Although, what were they even saying at this point? It made no sense, honestly.

“Of course you did..! Why are you always the one that sees me doing this shit.”

“You’re obvious!”

“And you’re fucking annoying! Why do you want me to participate in practice!? I don’t care!”

“And I care about the team god dammit! You’re such a good and strong player yet you waste your full potential of being a reliable ace! If you don’t care then don’t bother showing up at the window watching us practice! You’re just being a fucking coward. Are you scared? Huh? Is that it?”

Yahaba saw Kyoutani visibly straighten up. Yahaba gulped but still stood, even though he kind of felt he went a bit too far.

“You. Are. Such. An. Asshole. You got your head so far up your ass, don’t you!?” Kyoutani grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Yahaba grunted as he hit the grass, Benji already growling at Kyoutani.

“I’m not scared! The fact that I try and try and I still always get shit because of my looks. Because I’m fucking tired of.. of everything! You know how hard it is having your support go on business trips all the god damn time!? Having to deal with all this shit yourself! I fucking try everyday, and I struggle with it everyday too! So don’t come to me saying I’m fucking scared or a coward.” Kyoutani growled out.

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani walk away. Benji growled again. Yahaba put a hand on Benji’s back. Yahaba quickly got up, still in shock from what just happened. He was kind of being a dick, but it was just the ‘relationship’ Kyoutani and him had. Yahaba put Benji on the leash again before he ran after Kyoutani.

“Kyoutani..! Wait..!” Kyoutani heard Yahaba yelling, but he ignored it. He just stomped his way to his house. Already feeling drained. He hasn’t shouted like that or shown emotions like in front of someone. Especially if said person hated you, and you hated them back. as Kyoutani was walking, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away as he just kept walking.

“Can we at least talk? Please?”

“I have nothing to talk about, go home Yahaba.”

“Why would I go home?”

“Because my life is none of your fucking business. If I start showing up to practice, will you finally leave me the fuck alone?”

Kyoutani finally stopped as he felt something tug on his pants. He looked down to see Benji tugging at his pants. He groaned as he turned around to face Yahaba.

“Why can’t you drop it?”

“Because you’re my teammate and classmate.”

“You’re a dick.”

“So are you.”

“So you’re calling the person who just showed emotions a dick? Fucking good going Yahaba. Just fuck off and leave me alone. I’ll show up to practice if you leave me the fuck alone.”

Kyoutani just glared daggers at Yahaba. Yahaba wasn’t even phased. Yahaba just stood there and sighed softly.

“I could leave you alone after you start to join practice again, but if I would is a second question.”

“You’re fucking annoying. Why the fuck do you care?”

“Like I said-“

“Bullshit. You’ve never given a shit about me, why now? Hm?”

“Because now I saw you in a light I never have seen you in before.”

Kyoutani was taken back from that. He was confused and tilted his head slightly. Yahaba exhaled as he made Benji sit.

“I’ve never seen you like that. I’ve always kinda thought you just.. didn’t like.. people..” Yahaba struggled with his words. He groaned as he looked at Kyoutani again.

“I didn’t expect you to have emotions.” Fuck.

Kyoutani just scoffed at him and shook his head.

“You’re sick in the head, Yahaba. Fucking leave me alone!” Kyoutani turned around and started walking again. Yahaba just stood there, watching him leave. He felt his chest ache, he messed up badly.

Yahaba returned home and had dinner with his mom, playing off what happened. When he went upstairs, he texted Watari.

Yahaba

_Bro._

Watari

_Wassup? U stuck with homework???_

Yahaba

_No I messed up, bad_

Watari

_Wym?_

Yahaba

_So, long story short, ran into Kyoutani at the park with Benji, after some talking like normal people_

_We both said sum dumb things, he threw me on the ground and said some things that were just.. so sad to hear_

_He walked away and I went after him, I was trynna comfort him but my stupid fucking brain settled on ‘I didn’t think u had emotions’ and then he stormed off_

Watari

_I-_

_What._

Yahaba

_I know_

Watari

_Wtf??_

Yahaba

_I know_

Watari

_How tf-_

Yahaba

_Ok ok enough with the judging I already blame myself a lot just help me fix it?_

Watari 

_Fair. Maybe send him a text? It’s better than letting this sit till weekend is over dude_

Yahaba

_Yea ur right. Thanks ig_

Yahaba sighed as he opened another chat with Kyoutani. He stared at the screen for another 5 minutes before deciding he should write an actual message.

Yahaba

_Hey. Sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean for it to happen the way it did.. I just couldn’t find the right words at the wrong moment. I know you have emotions, I just wanted to say that_

_God this sounds stupid now that I say it_

_Im kind of glad u did?? Because now I understand where ur coming from. So I’m sorry if I made assumptions about certain situations. I’m truly sorry if the ‘didn’t think you’d have emotions’ hurt you, I just didn’t know how to word it._

_Goodnight._

  * _Yahaba_



Yahaba exhaled and pressed send. He immediately put his phone down and sat up from his bed again. He yawned and got up. He grabbed some clothes so he could change. Before he could change, he got a message.

Yahaba quickly went to his phone, seeing it was from Kyoutani.

Kyoutani

_Its ok. Sorry for bursting out like that ig. Just fed up atm._

Yahaba let out a soft chuckle, the text was so Kyoutani.

Yahaba

_Understandable, but everything is okay right?_

Kyoutani

_I guess. Just have to be alone for probs a week again. Kinda gets lonely home alone. Y?_

Yahaba

_Was just wondering, people normally don’t lash out like that if everything was fine. And since you live pretty close, you can text me. I’ll even lend u my dog if you don’t want to feel lonely_

Kyoutani

_Fr??_

Yahaba

_Hahaha sure, I don’t mind. You just had a big smile on your face cuddling with him. If mom is out of the house I’ll lend Benji_

Kyoutani

_Omg_

Yahaba

_?_

Kyoutani

_Nothing, that’s just awesome. I fucking love dogs._

Yahaba let out a loud laugh as he was now laying down on his bed again texting with Kyoutani. They actually talked for a while. Yahaba learned Kyoutani is a big animal lover, especially dogs. They’ve talked about dog breeds for a while and some subjects in school they both excelled at before saying goodnight.

Yahaba turned his phone down and sat up again. He smiled slightly to himself as he grabbed his clothes again and changed them. As he changed, he thought back to Kyoutani cuddling with Benji. He remembered the smile he had, and the _dimples_ oh my god. Yahaba chuckled softly to himself. As he laid in his bed, he turned on his alarm and placed himself on his back, looking at the ceiling. Today was a weird day.

Yahaba smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Wait.

Why was he smiling?

Yahaba immediately wiped the shit eating smile he had on his face and rolled into his side and fell asleep.

Kyoutani exhaled as he turned off his phone and put on his alarm. He stood up and went to the kitchen, he decided to get some takeout before but now he was hungry again. He opened the fridge and grabbed some left overs his parents had left him.

As he ate his left overs, he thought at the texts between him and Yahaba. Kyoutani normally never texts people beside his family, because he didn’t have many friends around him.

But then again Yahaba only texted him because he was sorry for what happened. Kyoutani thought to the moment he saw Yahaba in the park with Benji, on the ground laughing with the sun beaming on his face and smile.

Wait. Gross.

Kyoutani shook his head as he quickly finished his left overs and went back to his room in an instant. It’s weird to think of Yahaba being at home, the guy pisses him off. He laid in his bed again and rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Trying not to think about today.

When Kyoutani woke up at 9 in the morning, there already was a message from Yahaba waiting on his phone. What the fuck did he want at 9 in the morning?

Yahaba

_Morning, sorry for this message but since you said you were good at biology.. uh, man can you maybe help me? I just can’t understand it for some reason. You can say no that’s fine, just wondering._

Oh. He was asking him for help. Kyoutani yawned and rubbed his eyes, waking up a bit before sending an answer.

Kyoutani

_Sure. My or ur place?_

Yahaba

_What u feel most comfortable with_

Kyoutani

_Idc_

Yahaba

_Well that’s an answer. Mine at 12?_

Kyoutani

_Ok_

Kyoutani put his phone on his bed again and rubbed his face. Did Yahaba just really ask for him to come over to study? Was he being sorry for yesterday or did he actually need help and was he the person that was closest to him to lend him help. Hm.

Kyoutani got up and got some clothes he’ll wear today, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As Kyoutani had showered and dressed, he went downstairs and made himself some breakfast. As he was sitting at the table, he sighed and zoned out. Hearing the clock tic back and forth.

_Tic tok tic tok tic tok tic tok_

Kyoutani got up suddenly and went upstairs. He packed his stuff to study and already went out. He can’t stand being home alone. He misses his family every time they go on a business trip and his little sister is staying at his uncle’s place. He missed his little sister the most. She’s the sweetest person in his life, and a big part of it too. Hopefully he’ll see her in a day or two again.

He wants her to be old enough to stay home alone with him, so he at least has her with him at all times.

As Kyoutani walked through the park, he placed himself on his favorite bench and plugged in his headset and sat back on the bench. Where he was sitting now, he had a perfect view of the pond and the dog park. Kyoutani inhaled and exhaled, fully relaxing on the bench.

“What are you doing here?” Kyoutani turned his head to see Yahaba stand there with Benji. Benji was already growling at him. Kyoutani exhaled softly and sat up, leaning his arms on his legs and sticking out a hand for Benji to sniff again.

“Got anxious of being home alone. Is that what you like to hear?”

“Oh.. sorry. Well I mean, you can already come over if you want. Doesn’t matter to me.”

Kyoutani looked Yahaba up and down and squinted his eyes. Yahaba rolled his eyes.

“Dude, I don’t pity you or whatever. We can just study more, jeez.”

Kyoutani pouted and let out a soft growl and stood up after Benji licked his hand.

“Sure.”

Yahaba smiled at him and Kyoutani just scoffed. Kyoutani got up and Benji jumped him again, clearly forgotten about yesterday. Kyoutani let out a small laugh and hugged him before letting go.

“I think your dog likes me more than you.”

Yahaba let out a small laugh, Kyoutani saw him averting his gaze.

“You wish. Let’s go, my mom is at work until 4.”

Kyoutani nodded and walked together with Yahaba to his place.

…

It was silent.

Too silent.

Yahaba tried to think of a topic he could have a conversation about with Kyoutani. Why did he even invite him to his house? For studying, but why him? He could’ve asked Watari who comes by pretty often. But his brain just went ‘lets invite Kyoutani.’

Yahaba mentally slapped himself.

They were almost at his house after a short silent walk before Kyoutani spoke up.

“I might consider joining practice again.” Yahaba looked at him and tilted his head.

“Why so sudden.” Kyoutani just shrugged at that and looked at him. “Just because.” Yahaba hummed.

When they arrived at his place, Yahaba opened the door and stepped inside. Kyoutani closed the door behind him while Yahaba took off Benji’s leash. They both took off their shoes as Kyoutani followed Yahaba to the kitchen.

“Something to drink?” “Water.”

Yahaba grabbed two glasses of water before handing one of them to Kyoutani. He got a silent ‘thank you’ back.

“Nice house.”

“Parents own it, you should say that to them.”

“Your parents have a nice house with a monkey living with them.”

“Hey!”

Kyoutani smiled slightly as he took a sip of his water as Yahaba let out a soft chuckle.

“I ask to get some help for studying and you treat me like this? I’m hurt.”

“Shouldn’t have taken advantage of me that I live close to you then.” Kyoutani smirked at him before turning around to sit next to Benji. Yahaba felt his throat go dry. That smirk was even- nope there you go again. Yahaba shook his thoughts as he just followed Kyoutani to the living room.

Kyoutani was kneeling next to Benji as he was lazily stroking his fur. “How old?”

Yahaba stood next to him with a small smile. “5 years right now. In the summer vacation he’ll turn 6.” Kyoutani hummed and patted his head before rising to his height again and turned to him. Yahaba was standing close to him when Kyoutani was kneeled down. Now they were standing close to each others faces.

“Sorry.” Kyoutani immediately got out of his personal space and looked around.

“So.. Your room.. or here..” Kyoutani looked a bit awkward standing like that. Yahaba smiled.

“My room? It’s a bit easier with the stuff that’s already there.” Kyoutani nodded and followed Yahaba to his room. When they entered, Kyoutani looked around and sat down on the bed.

“Nice room.” Yahaba looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow back.

“What?”

“Why’re you complimenting my room?”

“Isn’t that a thing people do?”

“Sure.. but.. ah whatever.”

“Should I say that to your parents too?”

Yahaba let out a laugh as he grabbed some books and placed them on his desk. Kyoutani held in his smile and just grabbed his own books. Why the hell was he smiling so much? He did it around his family, but not with other people. Weird.

Yahaba sat down at his desk and turned around in his chair.

“Biology first?”

“Sure.”

After a few hours of studying, they ended up laying on the ground talking together. Yahaba had his arms behind his head and his legs propped up against the bed while Kyoutani did the same, only a few feet further.

“So my little sister stays with my uncle, but I don’t visit them anymore. Don’t like him. So I just wait until my sister is back.”

Yahaba had learned a few things in the hour they were talking. Kyoutani had one older and one younger sister. His older sister worked with his dad and his mom, it even confused Kyoutani until this day.

“Why don’t you like your uncle? If I may ask of course.” Yahaba turned his head sideways so he was now looking at Kyoutani instead of the ceiling. Kyoutani pouted.

“If only you’re not going to think weird things of me.”

Yahaba raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

“If you killed someone, I’d be more curious than thinking weird.” Kyoutani let out a small chuckle at that.

“Well.. I’m gay. My parents took it well, but my uncle didn’t. He keeps asking for forgiveness and for me to eventually marry a girl, but I just ignore it and never talk to him.”

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani turning his head to him. Kyoutani looked nervous about what he was going to say.

“oh..” Yahaba said. “Well, you don’t have to worry, I’m bisexual. So no need to worry.” Yahaba offered him a smile. Kyoutani looked at him in shock first before a small smile was put on his face. Yahaba saw those dimples again and smiled even more.

“Never did I think I’d be hanging out with an ass like you and both coming out.” Kyoutani said as he sat up and looked at him. Yahaba tilted his head and sat up as well.

“Am I the ass? You’re the ass!” Yahaba grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. Kyoutani grabbed the pillow and locked his eyes onto Yahaba. “uh oh.”

The pillow was spiked to his face. Of course he shouldn’t have underestimated his power. As Yahaba fell to the floor with impact, he heard laughter coming from Kyoutani.

“Your face.. when I threw it was so funny.” Kyoutani let out another laugh as he laid on the floor again. Yahaba looked at him and he felt his throat go dry again. Was it always this hot in his room?

Yahaba began to laugh as well as he held onto the pillow and watched Kyoutani’s dimples fade away slowly. After their laughter had died they looked at each other and smiled.

“Shigeru!? Is your friend still here??” Yahaba’s mom called from downstairs, Yahaba sat up and got up before opening the door.

“Yeah he is! Why?”

“What do you mean why? Introduce me to him! Maybe he can stay over for dinner if he’d like?” Yahaba looked back at Kyoutani and shrugged at him. Kyoutani shrugged as well and looked away again.

“Uh we’ll be there in a second!” “Okay darling!” Yahaba closed his door again and looked at Kyoutani.

“You don’t have to stay for dinner.. Your choice.” Yahaba offered him a smile as Kyoutani got up. Kyoutani looked at him before looking away again.

“Maybe another time..” Yahaba felt the tips of his ears grew a little warmer. Kyoutani wanted to come over another time.

“Hello? Earth to shit face?” Kyoutani was waving a hand in front of him and Yahaba was pulled out of his thoughts. He scoffed and punched Kyoutani’s arm playfully before opening the door. “You’re a dick.”

“Oh ow.. my arm hurts soooo much. Slam me against the wall again to just talk to me huh?”

“Make me.”

They were facing each other now, both grinning.

“Oh you’re playing that card huh? You’re a pussy and you know it.”

“And you have no manners with listening.”

“Dick.”

“Asshat.”

Kyoutani growled slightly and Yahaba just kept his grin on his face. He didn’t know if they were teasing anymore, but getting under Kyoutani’s skin was a fun thing to do.

“You’re so easy Kyoutani~”

“And you’re a fucking asshole who likes to get under people’s skins.”

“Maybe, but you can confirm I’m good at it.”

Kyoutani grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He was staring at Yahaba, and Yahaba let out a little sound of being pushed against the wall. Yahaba felt his cheeks flush slightly as he looked only a little down to Kyoutani.

“You piss me off.”

“You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid.”

Kyoutani pulled back instantly and looked at him with wide eyes. Yahaba’s eyes widened as well, his mouth fell open to say something but nothing came out.

Kyoutani gulped as he felt his face grow hot. He pulled away from Yahaba and grabbed his bag. “Introduce me to your mom already..”

Yahaba stood at the wall as he looked at Kyoutani grab his bag. He shook his head slightly and nodded. “Yeah.. sure..” he opened the door fully and went downstairs with Kyoutani behind him.

What the actual fuck was that?

As Yahaba introduced Kyoutani to his mom, he was asked to take Benji out again. As he grabbed Benji’s leash, Kyoutani grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. When they went outside, it was silent. Yahaba guessed that both them are bit taken back from what just happened.

“Kyoutani listen-“

“No.”

Yahaba turned his head to look at Kyoutani. He saw Kyoutani’s cheeks were a little pink.

“Just drop it.” Kyoutani grumbled again as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Yahaba just nodded and looked at the ground again instead of his face.

As they split up at the park, they gave each other a quiet goodbye. Yahaba sat down on a bench as he threw the ball for Benji a few times before getting his phone.

Yahaba

_Dude wtf_

Watari

_Omg what happened now,,, wait,,, you didn’t fuck did you??? DID U FUCK KYOUTANI???_

Yahaba

_OMG STFU_

Yahaba

_NO!! but I said something and just njdjfnjffdn_

Watari

_Omg spill_

Yahaba

_If you tell anyone im coming over to strangle you in your sleep_

Watari

_Kinky but go on_

Yahaba

_Fuck u. anyway, Kyoutani is gay and like,, the last few days are just ??? especially after the whole wall slamming thing I’ve been,, idk??? And just now we were having fun and talking. He came out to me as gay and I said I was bi._

_And then it went downhill real fucking fast. And it ended up that he slammed me against the wall and then after some bickering he said ‘you piss me off’_

_aND istg I SAID_

_LISTEN_

_I SAID_

_I REPEAT_

_‘you wanna kiss me so bad it makes u look stupid’_

Watari

_HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA GOODBYE_

Yahaba

_So im gonna find a good bridge, take care of Benji for me pls_

Watari

_How tf did u not die again tho like fr_

Yahaba

_Idk dude!! I just. Did you know Kyoutani has dimples?? He has dimplesssssss_

Watari

_And?_

Yahaba

_They’re cute_

Wait.

Hold on.

What.

Watari

_???????????????????????????????????????????????/_

_Excuse me WHAT did you say??_

Yahaba

_Idk. I literally don’t know??_

Watari

_cUTE??_

Yahaba

_I SAID IDK WTF IS HAPPENING_

Watari

_Maybe ur having a bi awakening for Kyoutani omfg-_

Yahaba

_I-_

_////////.///////_

Watari

_OMG U TOTALLY ARE DUDE- KYOUTANI???_

Yahaba

_I CANT EXPLAIN IT EITHER- DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?_

Watari 

_Well, finding dimples cute must tell me you’ve looked at his face and went ‘huh..’ at some point. You always have this fucking grin on your face whenever you’re talking with him because you like riling him up._

_You said ‘u wanna kiss me so bad it makes u look stupid’_

_I think you’re just very fucking dense of your own emotions lmao_

Yahaba

_Omg fuck off no fucki gfenjfdwdn_

_What the fuck do I do now._

Watari

_Beats me. What did he say after the sentence?_

Yahaba

_He was embarrassed ig? He packed his bag and we went out. Then when I wanted to bring it up he just told me no. but he was blushing_

Watari

_Pls don’t tell me I’m going through an Oikawa and Iwaizumi thing again but now with you and Kyoutani omfg_

Yahaba

_Excuse me?_

Watari

_You fucking heard me._

Yahaba groaned and looked at the messages Watari had sent him. He was right. After Kyoutani stopped showing up, he kept looking for him to get him back. Every time he saw Kyoutani, it ended up in bickering. Was that literally their way of having contact?

Yahaba felt his cheeks heating up again. He was doomed.

The weekend wasn’t fun for Yahaba nor Kyoutani. Both haven’t said anything to each other, and both were thinking about each other. Yahaba was trying to study and eventually gave up as he kept thinking about Kyoutani laughing with Benji.

Kyoutani kept thinking of Yahaba’s face when he just.. smiled or grinned at him. Kyoutani groaned and threw a book across his room. He could not start and catch feelings for fucking Yahaba out of all people. But then again.. nope. Not doing it.

A few weeks later, Yahaba yawned as he walked into the supply closet to set everything up with Watari for morning practice.

Yahaba and Kyoutani started to talk again after a few days, actually having some fun conversations. Kyoutani even stayed for dinner once.

“And?” Yahaba turned around and looked at Watari. “Nothing..” Watari groaned as he grabbed the basket with the volleyballs. “Dude, I’m going to serve these balls into your face if you don’t fix your shit.” “As if.” As they both shared a quiet laugh, they heard Oikawa’s voice from through the open doors.

“Mad dog-chan! You’re here again, what bring you here?”

“practice.”

“Oh! That’s exciting Mad dog-chan wants to-“

“Shut up shittykawa. Leave him.” Iwaizumi glared daggers at Oikawa before finishing the field with Matsukawa.

“Okay okay Iwa-chan.. but nice having you again mad dog-chan!” Oikawa smiled at him before he ran to help with whatever Hanamaki was doing.

Yahaba felt his heart sink in his stomach. He could not deal with this. He felt hands on his back and he was being pushed out.

“What are you doing..!?” Yahaba groaned as he tried to walk back in the closet until a volleyball was spiked at his face. It hit his forehead and he rubbed the now sore spot.

“That’s one of the many.” Watari laughed out and walked out with the cart. Yahaba picked up the volleyball and put it in the cart and walked with Watari.

Kyoutani saw Yahaba being pushed out of the closet, and seconds later a ball was spiked to his face. He let out a soft snicker before he put his shoes on. Iwaizumi was next to him grabbing something from his bag.

“Finally figured it out?” Iwaizumi said, making Kyoutani look up. Kyoutani’s face heated up and he groaned slightly. Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle and patted his back.

“It took me a while too with Oikawa. Don’t worry.” Iwaizumi ruffled his head before going to the court again. Kyoutani stood up and gulped slightly. He looked at Yahaba, seeing he was looking at him. They both quickly averted their gaze and went to the group.

Practice went on like normal, only Yahaba and Kyoutani were more quiet then usual.

In the changing room, everyone quickly made their way out. Yahaba put on a clean shirt before he heard a slam of the door, making him flinch. He looked behind him to see the door is closed. He walked up to the door and tried to open it.

It was locked

“Hey! Open the door!” Yahaba said and wiggled the lock.

“Nope! See you in an hour!”

“Watari you traitor!”

Yahaba just heard Watari laugh and walking away. Yahaba gulped and he turned around to face Kyoutani, who was just as tense as he was.

Kyoutani grabbed his stuff and tried kicking the door, it wasn’t working.

“Stop you’re gonna break something!” “So what? I wanna get out!”

Kyoutani tried to kick it again, but Yahaba grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

“I said stop.”

They looked at each other before Yahaba let go. Kyoutani gulped as he shoved his hand off.

“Why should I listen to you.” “Because I’m asking?”

Kyoutani looked at him and scowled. Yahaba gulped and he felt a lot more nervous.

“You..” Yahaba clenched and unclenched his hands.

“I’ve been thinking a lot. About. This.” Yahaba spoke and averted his gaze again, still feeling Kyoutani’s gaze on him.

“I don’t understand. What is this.” Kyoutani huffed out. Yahaba was getting annoyed.

“You’re so fucking.. dense! Fuck I’ve been leaving hints that.. my god.. I like you!” Yahaba half shouted and closed his eyes.

Kyoutani felt as if the air was punched out of his body. “You..”

“I fucking like you. Ever since you were in the park with Benji it kind of hit me.. I kept looking at you.. and after talking with Watari, it just.. I felt so stupid.” Yahaba said with a soft laugh, rubbing his hands together.

“You like me?” Kyoutani said. The tone of his voice was soft. Kyoutani felt the feeling inside of his chest become warm. Kyoutani saw Yahaba nod.

“I.. wow.” Kyoutani said and exhaled softly. He saw Yahaba look at him. Kyoutani gulped as he felt his face heat up. He reached his hand out, looking away from Yahaba. Yahaba looked at his hand in confusion. Kyoutani groaned.

“Just grab my hand you dense asshole.” Kyoutani felt his face heat up even more. And so did Yahaba. Yahaba reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Kyoutani pulled him a bit closer and just held his hand. He groaned and headbutted his head into Yahaba’s shoulder, too embarrassed. Yahaba’s heart was racing. Kyoutani was leaning on him while they were holding hands. Yahaba’s other hand went to his shoulder and softly placed it on top. Kyoutani buried his face even more in his shoulder.

“This is embarrassing.” Kyoutani grumbled against his shirt. Yahaba let out a soft laugh.

“We’re both idiots.” Kyoutani snickered softly and squeezed his hand. “Yeah.. we are..”

Kyoutani pulled back from his shoulder, looking at Yahaba. Kyoutani looked into Yahaba’s eyes. They were sparkling. Kyoutani’s eyes shot down to his lips before looking back up. Yahaba got a grin on his face as the hand on the shoulder squeezed him slightly.

“You wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid..” Kyoutani sighed and placed his free hand on Yahaba’s face.

“You look stupid like that too at this exact moment.”

“Touché”

They both leaned in and met each other half way. Yahaba had the tiniest bit of height on him as he kissed him, tilting his head slightly as they were kissing. Kyoutani’s thumb stroked across his cheek as they kissed, a simple but gentle touch that made Yahaba’s heart flutter.

When they pulled back, they both had a tiny smile on their faces while they were blushing.

“At least I can kiss that shit eating grin off your face.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Yahaba chuckled as he was being kissed again.

-

“Kentarou! Your boyfriend is here!” Kyoutani’s mom yelled from downstairs. Yahaba chuckled softly and greeted them. They were now in their third year, and as expected Yahaba was the captain of the volleyball team and Kyoutani was the ace. They were a good pair.

Kyoutani came downstairs and smiled as he saw Yahaba, wrapping an arm around him. “Hey shithead.”

“Kentarou that’s no way to treat your boyfriend!” Kyoutani’s older sister said. Kyoutani flipped her the bird with a grin. Yahaba letting out a soft laugh.

“Don’t worry, I cuss him out because I can as well. Isn’t that right you stupid prick?” Kyoutani let out a soft laugh and looked at him. Yahaba said his hi’s to the rest of the family before going to Kyoutani’s room with him.

Yahaba was pushed to the bed and he fell on his back, chuckling as Kyoutani placed himself on top.

“So eager to cuddle me because I came back from vacation~”

“I missed you.”

Kyoutani placed himself on Yahaba and Yahaba wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kyoutani let out a content sigh as he made random patterns on Yahaba’s bicep.

After that one day in the changing room, they’ve always been together. Having their ups and downs like everyone, but always being there for each other.

Yahaba learned that the Kyoutani’s are a nice and very cuddly family.

Even Kyoutani.

Kyoutani was a big cuddler, and Yahaba took every part of it. He loved to cuddle with Kyoutani.

Kyoutani even liked being the little spoon.

As Yahaba was going through Kyoutani’s hair, he was looking at the ceiling with a smile. Kyoutani was listening to Yahaba’s calm heartbeat as he was relaxing in his arms.

“Hey Shigeru?” “Hm?” Kyoutani placed his head on top of his chest and looking at him.

“I love you.” Yahaba smiled and leaned forward so their lips were touching. The pulled back and Yahaba put a hand on his cheek.

“I love you too Ken.”

They smiled at each other before laying in their position before again, talking about Yahaba’s vacation to Europe. They spent the whole day cuddling with each other and talking about how one day they were going to visit Europe together.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH YEAHH KYOUHABA BRAINROT SAID BRRRR  
> Thank you so much for reading this! I promise I'll work on the asanoya fic after this, my tests are officially over tomorrow so I have more time to write extra chapters! I just needed to write something really fluffy lmao  
> Have a good day!  
> And if you want to, check out my other fanfics!!


End file.
